The present invention relates to automotive engine starting apparatus and, in particular, to apparatus for starting race cars.
Two of the most important factors in automotive racing are the capabilities of the driver and the mechanical soundness of the automobile itself. In the latter regard, large amounts of time, money and effort are spent optimizing equipment performance, both mechanically and aerodynamically. A fast car often times being the difference between winning and losing any given race.
While many exotic, technical modifications may be made to race cars to make them go faster, the most basic problem is to be assured that the engine will start so it can compete. Conventionally, a DC starter motor and solenoid actuated, geared starter drive are mounted to the engine in proximity to a relatively large diameter flywheel ring gear, permanently mounted to the aft end of the engine crankshaft. Starting is achieved by engaging the flywheel ring gear with the starter drive and electrically turning the engine over via the starter motor, until self-sustaining internal combustion is achieved. Alternatively, the engine is manually rotated via external crank means or by physically pushing the car, while in gear, either by hand or with another automobile. In certain types of race conditions, where total vehicle weight is a concern, the starter motor and starter solenoid may be removed altogether and, in which event, they typically are temporarily reattached to start the engine.
In most of the above circumstances, however, it is still necessary to retain the flywheel ring gear in the drive train, regardless if an automatic or manual transmission is employed. Consequently, engine torque is affected by the weight of the flywheel, since it is necessary for the engine to continually turn the flywheel mass so long as the engine is running. While over long distances, the flywheel mass may not noticeably diminish vehicle performance, for shorter race course conditions, where more responsive engines are required, it is desirable that such mass not be included. Thus, more power is available to reach and maintain the speeds necessary to win races.
The present invention is accordingly intended to provide apparatus for selectively engaging/disengaging the flyweel from the drive train, independent of transmission type, so long as a starter drive motor is employed to start the vehicle.